The sixth in the series of International Symposia on Urolithiasis Research will be held in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada in July 1988. This series began in Leeds, England, in 1968, and has been held every four years since that time. The objectives of the symposia have included the promotion of communication among investigators involved in urolithiasis research and the involvement of investigators from other disciplines that could potentially contribute to urolithiasis research. Both the quantity and quality of urolithiasis research have increased markedly due in part to these meetings. The proceedings of each of the meetings have been published and serve as important reference sources. The sixth symposium will include 200-300 investigators involved in urolithiasis research throughout the world. 60 oral presentations, 6 poster sessions and 9 informal discussions (theme posters) on selected topics will provide opportunity for presentation of current research with equal time for discussion and exchange of ideas. The program will be selected from submitted abstracts including all areas of urolithiasis research. A proceeding of the meeting will be published.